Who will I Choose?
by Vertris
Summary: Ben a survivor of the explosion, Has two crushes but who will he choose? (This is a fanfic about Earth becoming Minecraftia, I suck at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

**What iz up guys? So Now this is a new story and I would like to focus on this story instead so yea!**

* * *

_Benjamin's POV_

It was a normal day in Minecraftia, Houses from small to big, Kids playing with horses, Oh I forgot to Introduce myself

My name is Benjamin but refer to me as Ben, I live in Minecraftia the planet that used to be Earth, I was a survivor of the radiation, Many died from the explosion or they couldn't handle the Radiation, Now I'm 21 years old, I only have a few friends and only 2 friends, Their names are: Mark and Electro, Mark is a really good friend that helps me and Electro from time to time Me and Mark were friends since we're 5, Electro is one of my friends from elementary school, They were always there for me, Until Our lives changed after the big explosion, I thought both Electro and Mark were dead, But it was still a miracle they were alive, We got used to the lives of being a Minecraftian until I was in love with two girls: Chloe and Autumn, I kept thinking about them everytime but I don't know who choose among them that's why I keep getting Insomnia.

I was roaming aroung our village when I saw Mark in a shop, Like always his skin was an Enderman in a hoodie but not one of those guys who use dj kind of enderman skins, I greeted him good morning, He greeted back, I asked him what he was gonna buy, He answered "Well I was gonna buy some redstone for my house, well wanna see my house after I buy this thing?", I wanted to see his house for a long time but he was always busy, After he bought the Redstone we used the underground rail station to go to their village, It was a 10 minute ride to their village then he ran to a big mansion, I asked him "Is this your house?" He answered Yes, I was surprised on how big his house was, When we were kids his house was just a normal house but not a mansion, When we were i inside his front yard, I was fascinated by his piston door, When we entered It was really big and cozy, I seated on his couch and he came back with an enchanted sword, He gave it to me It was really powerful, He turned on his TV to check anything, He turned it to Nickblocks (Nickelodeon in this story), We saw the old, Famous and really funny show, Spongebob Squarepants, He told me to move so we just sat and watched the whole show, We both laughed so hard, He told me he has some work to do

When I got outside he said goodbye and I also said goodbye, I suddenly saw Autumn and Chloe talking to each other, I froze then a few seconds I finally snapped out, I just scram and go directly to the station.

* * *

_Autumn's_ _POV_

Who was that? Was that Ben? Why was Ben running?

We saw a guy getting beaten by a stranger, We Immediately go to the stranger and Chloe hit him with an emergency stick, The stranger got angry at Chloe but she hit him once more but now in the face, The stranger surrendered and ran away, We helped the guy up and when we saw his face it was Electro, he said he only has two hearts left and needs food, I gave him a golden apple and he said "Thanks for saving me" and headed for the bus, We look at the time and it was already 6:12 pm, we need to get home so we just said goodbye, I headed for my home which was 20 Blocks from Mark's house, When I got home I said "Mom I'm home", There was no response so I shouted again and still no response, When I went to the kitchen My Mom was on the floor, She was dead I cried so much, The neighbors could even hear it, They came to my house and asked what is happening, I told them my Mom has a heart attack, they ran in and brought her to the nearest hospital, I waited for the doctor's result, Then the doctor got out I ran to the doctor and asked if she's okay, His response was "I'm sorry there is nothing we can do, She's gone" , Why? Why? Why? She was the only parent I've ever had and now she's gone, I got back home and just cried myself to sleep

* * *

_Mark's POV_

I heard that Autumn's Mom died, I gotta tell Ben because I know Ben's crush, When he heard it he immediately told me that he'll be here, I waited for Ben and about a few minutes later I saw him outside, I told Ben that Autumn was at her house I also came with Ben because I wanted to know what happened, When we came to Autumn's house Chloe opened the door, Ben asked her where she is, She replied "She's in her room, You can enter but don't disturb her", I said "Who the hell would enter her room without disturbing her, She'll just probably tell us to go away", She just said "Well good luck with that", Me and Ben go to her room then I slipped on one of the pillows she threw, We couldn't find her anywhere in her room but Ben found her in her own Closet, She asked "Why are you guys here? Can't you see my Mom already died", Ben replied "We're here to cheer you up" While going through her room I saw a paper, It was for Ben and She was writing lyrics for Him?!, I just kept it in my pocket and decided to reveal it to Ben if the time comes, I just got downstairs and told Chloe everything except the paper then Ben came down from upstairs, He told me we will be attending her Mom's funeral at saturday.

While walking back home we saw Electro and we just greeted him, Ben was about to tell Electro what happened when Electro stopped him and said "No need to tell me I already know", Well it was already 7:30 and it was dinner time, We all got back to our houses, After we ate dinner I turned on my laptop to chat with my friends, I saw that Angelo was online so I asked him if he can come with us at a funeral, He asked whose funeral then I replied "Autumn's Mom", He said ok and I just proceeded to playing Legend of Zelda, And after a few hours it was already 10:30 I needed to get some sleep since I have some redstone to do, I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Lol this is the first chapter that has 1,000+ words I ever had but I hope you guys enjoyed it since I was writing on my iPad, Pls review because it will be appreciated**

**Awesomeness in a Bucket**

**PeAcE OuT**


	2. Chapter 2

**What iz up guys? Alright now I'm gonna write, Coz' I woke up 4 in the morning, Anyways let's start**

* * *

_Benjamin's POV_

It was 5:00 in the morning and I need to get ready for mining, "Wait Mining?!, I have to get there fast!", I ran to the kitchen and just took a Steak from my dispenser then I ran to the nearest Bus to get to the factory, After I arrived I immediately put my card on the Clock (I don't know what it's called), But I noticed there were no other cards put on the shelf, "Wait what day is it?" I asked myself and it was still Wednesday, Weird why aren't there other workers here?, I thought to myself "I guess they're on their work", When I entered the hallway There was nothing, The offices had no people, Dust everywhere, It was really creepy and what was more creepier is when I found this note

_Dear workers,_

_There has been a problem on our Mine since every worker has been Kidnapped or Devoured, If you're still here on the office Please get out now we will Contain this whole Building, But if you see something with White Eyes, Run_

_Sincerely,_

_The Block Squad_

I took the note and said "What?, I don't understand this" So i just stuffed it in my pocket and walked back to the exit, But I saw something at the corner of my eye and now I'm getting scared, I look back to see A stranger with white eyes and then I remembered the note to run, I ran as fast as I can but that stranger I-It teleports!,Then it teleported at my back, He took a potion then made me drink it, I felt dizzy then I suddenly collapsed.

* * *

_Electro's POV_

I kept wondering where Ben is, He should be back from work now and we still need to find a coffin for Autumn's Mom so I just brought Mark instead, After roaming around for some coffin shops we saw a little abandoned house, Mark insisted we go inside but I really didn't want to go inside because I'm scared, But then I still want to look inside so we did go Inside, The house was full of Moss, Then we finally found Ben except he was knocked out, We kept shaking him until he woke up, We asked him "Ben! why are you here?", He just replied "Oh No! Get out now!", Then we heard an evil laugh followed by a voice saying "You fell to my trap and now Autumn and Chloe are next", We were stuck in a piston cage and there were full of creepers inside, I think we are gonna die! then Mark found a way out but we couldn't get in the hole, Mark just said "Stay here I'll be right back", We have our position till he comes back but there are already supercharged creepers, Then the pistons in the cage started moving We started jumping on the pistons till we get on the top, Is there someone helping us? Ben found that the one who was controlling the pistons and it was Mark!, I shouted "Yes!" and then Mark told us the way out, After we got out we told it to the police they replied "Oh yes Herobrine we know him but he's pretty dangerous you have to tell it to the FBI or the Block Squad", So we just proceeded to Finding coffins, Then Ben found a shop full of them, We all agreed on one coffin then we bought it, We proceeded to paying and the cost was 20 Gold Nuggets, Mark payed it all and said "You guys owe me", I replied "Well can't argue with that".

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

I was talking to Autumn when we found Ben, Electro and Mark injured, We brought them inside then asked them what happened, They said "Herobrine trapped us", Ben was poorly Injured he only has 1 1/2 hearts left, We tried healing him but nothing worked, We brought him to the hospital, The doctor said "He has a sickness that is pretty classified and we have to heal him tomorrow", We all got back to our houses and prayed that Ben will be fine.

* * *

_Autumn's POV_

Why does these things happen to the people I love?, I wanted to finish my Lyrics for Ben then when I opened my drawer the paper wasn't there, Did somebody took it? or did Ben took it?, If it was Ben who took it I hope he doesn't read it till the right time or Of it was someone who took it I hope he/she won't give it to Ben, I tried to sleep but something tells me that Mark took it, So instead of sleeping to ran to his house and looked for everything and still nothing but there is one chest left, and it was in his room, I tiptoed to the door and opened it, Mark is still asleep the I tiptoed to his chest and found the Lyric paper, Then Mark suddenly woke up and got out of his Bed, I needed to hide from him so I just hid under his bed but under his bed was a mattress and it was cozy and clean so I fell asleep.

* * *

_Mark's POV_

I came back with a glass of water, When I saw Autumn sleeping under my bed so I just backed away and walked to my living room where there is another Room for me to sleep

[7 hours later]

It was already 7:30 and I walked back up to my room to see Autumn still sleeping, I decided to call Chloe and tell her to get Autumn, A few minutes later a car was on my driveway, It was Chloe's car and Chloe came inside and asked me where Autumn is, I answered she "She's in my .", She replied "She slept with you?", I answered "Heck NO!", She came back with Autumn but she was groggy, I have to get ready for the Funeral.

* * *

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story Coz' I woke up 4:24 in the morning and finished this chapter at 5:22 It's almost one hour**

**But anyways pls Review cause it will be appreciated**

**Awesomeness in a Bucket**

**PeAcE OuT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Now I'm back with a new chapter!, Sorry for a long time of no updating we have Guitar practice but anyways here it is!**

* * *

_Benjamin's POV_

It was already the day of the funeral, I heard something from Mark that Autumn fell to sleep under his bed, I asked myself "Why would she sleep there?" then I was cut off by Mark who said "She slept there because she was looking for something, But I slept on the other room", We were all ready for the funeral well except for Electro who was still taking a shower, Me and Mark wanted to pranked him so He got a Sheep spawner egg and placed it at Electro's bathroom, We got to our places and waited for Electro to finish,

After Electro finished, He screamed "OH MY GOD! WHY IS THERE A SHEEP HERE?!" Mark laughed so hard that he rolled to Electro's direction, Electro saw him and immediately hit him with a stick, I just ran away and headed for the funeral, I arrived at the funeral and there were alot of people Autumn insisted that I sit between her and Chloe, I blushed but I immediately hid my face, After a few minutes Mark arrived running and Electro chasing him, Mark ended up getting stuck in a hole Me and Autumn decided to help him out, We brought him up but Electro hitted him again and said "That was for the sheep", The funeral was starting we all got to our chairs, The priest came up and said some words for Autumn's Mom, Then he called Autumn to speak She was saying something then started crying a bit but she still finished it, After words spoken by other people The coffin was about to be lowered under, After the funeral people started leaving but We stayed, Then Autumn whispered to me "Follow me I've got something to show you", I agreed and followed Autumn and we ended up in a mysterious looking portal, I asked her "Is this safe?", She told answered Yes so she got inside first, I was a little scared but I entered the portal, After I entered I saw myself as a human at first I didn't recognize myself but I saw a Woman standing in the corner, She was beautiful, Long brown hair, Blue eyes, It was like a miracle to me, Then she said "Hey Ben", It was Autumn so I answered "Yeah?", She asked "I have a question to ask you", So I asked what question was it, She just amswered "Do you love me?", I was nervous at that point but I didn't want to ruin my chance with her so I answered "Yes", I closed my eyes when she suddenly kissed me, After we finished kissing she said "I love you too", We hugged and I never expected that she would love me but that feeling when we kissed was great, We got out of the portal then we saw Mark running away from our direction, I ran after him the when I finally caught up with him I tackled him on the ground, He just answered "So you two are finally together huh?", I asked him If he saw everything, His response was "Yeah I saw everything and put it on VID-EE-OH!"

He caught us on video I immediately searched everywhere for his phone then I found it, I took a look at the video and deleted it, He said "Awww, It was gonna be Viral",

* * *

_Electro's POV_

I was walking home when I got hit at the head with something hard, I woke up underground strapped to a bed and there were also speakers beside me, Then I heard Static noises and then when the noises were gone, A really Dark and familiar voice spoke "Electro, I want to play a game you see Noone lives here in my game but if you're still alive it is my job to hunt you down, As if you can see you are strapped to a bed underground but that's not it Since you're underground there won't be enough oxygen for you to live and you only have 24 hours to get out, Oh and if you are digging up there will be TNT everywhere that is sensitive to noise, And there will be no good lucks in this challenge and i hope tou DIE", I kept thinking there wasn't hope for me anymore but I still had that feeling that I can still make it, So I dug out some Dirt and Used it to pillar myself out, I started to get dizzy halfway there, After I reached the 49th block a sharp thing go through my Chest, I screamed really loud then TNT started to explode

Goodbye

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

An explosion caught my eye and it came from Electro's village, When I arrived to their village I saw a huge crater and Electro's body, I ran at his body I saw a sword stuck in his chest I took it out and checked his pulse, He was gone then Other people started running towards me and accused me of killing Electro and Started saying "You! You killed him!", I kept telling them that it wasn't me but they still called the cops, After a few minutes the cops arrived and the villagers told the police that I was guilty, They took me to their car I started crying, When we arrived at the station the Captain wanted to speak with me, We went to the room where you get questioned, When we came out the Captain whispered something to the other officers, Then one officer came and said "You're coming with me!", He was gonna put me in jail My cell was actually really secured, And he threw me inside and just said "Rot in jail", A cried then after a few hours of crying I got crazy and started laughing maniacally, And keep on saying "Oh Nobody Lives! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then after a few hours my sanity started to snap, That I reach out my hand for the guard and snapped It's neck.

It felt so good!

And I'm coming for you.

* * *

**Unusual chapter huh?, Now Chloe got crazy and is coming**

**Thanks for reading and I appreciate Reviews and Follows/Favorites**

**Awesomeness in a bucket**

**PeAcE OuT**


End file.
